


free will and all that

by marginaliana



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: DEEPLY self-indulgent, F/M, Id Fic, M/M, Michael - SAME, Multi, Polyamory, gonna be a threesome eventually, oh god Georgia don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: David makes a joke - except maybe it isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets of a thing, basically all in the same timeline but varying in mood because this is deeply self-indulgent.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction and it so utterly UTTERLY did not happen. I'm not trying to imply it did.

David is halfway to undressed when the furious knocking at his hotel door startles him into tripping over his shoes. He catches himself against the corner of the bed and grabs up the nearest shirt, shrugging into it without bothering to do up the buttons, and stumbles over to open the door.

Michael's face is tight with emotion. David can't place it; he'd know what the expression meant on Aziraphale's face, but on Michael it's entirely different. Michael bullies his way into the room and David steps back without protest. "What is it?"

The door closes with a thunk. "I'll play performing monkey for the press," Michael says, "because I'm paid to do it. But I'll be damned if I do it for you."

David doesn't pretend to misunderstand. "Don't, then," he says, trying to make it sound as easy as that. "If you don't want…" 

Michael looks away, the line of his profile sharper than any rejection might be. "I think you know I do, or you wouldn't have said it."

It had been a joke – or maybe it hadn't been. The result of too many days on the road with no one to talk to but themselves, too much discussion of just how their characters loved each other. David had got used to the way Michael showed it as much as he said it. The way his gaze got caught on David's mouth, the way he liked to lean in when they were talking to each other on camera. The way his eyes gleamed when they shared a joke.

'Feel free to look at me like that forever,' David had said. And yes, all right. He'd meant it. _Let me have you, even like this. Keep wanting me._

Except perhaps he'd said it half to spur Michael into reacting, into stepping forwards or back. Perhaps 'even like this' wasn't enough.

"Wanting isn't the same as choosing," David says. "It's your choice."

"Free will, and all that," says Michael, almost snorting. "But—" He swallows. "There's Georgia."

"Ah."

"I can't think it of you, David," Michael blurts, "not _you_, but—" He looks even more tortured by this than anything he's said yet, and David loves him a little more for it.

"It's all right," he says, because it is. He snags his phone up off the bedside table and holds it out. "Call her."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael hesitates, stretches out a hand for the phone, then hesitates again. "You'd better set the scene," he says at last. He doesn't know whether it's prudence or cowardice that makes him say it. "If I call, she'll think you're dead in a ditch."

David grins. "Or drunk under the table in a bar. Which might worry her, depending on what I was doing there."

The thought of David at his feet makes Michael swallow thickly. David must notice, because his grin turns a little predatory as he flops backwards onto the bed, thumbs the screen of his phone to dial, and then holds it to his ear. "Hullo, dearest," he says, then pauses. "Yep. I wonder if you can guess why."

It's odd, hearing only half the conversation. Normally Michael doesn't mind it, but since this one relates to him, he can't help but feel a little paranoid. 

"Nope," David says. "Nope. Ah, well, that's a little bit closer. Perhaps if I tell you that Michael wants to ask you something…" His voice is husky and intimate. Michael shivers, but when David holds out the phone a moment later, he takes it. 

"Er. Hello, Georgia."

"Hi, Michael. How are you?"

"Oh," Michael says, suddenly on the back foot. He hadn't expected to have to make small talk. "Fine, thanks. And you?"

"I'm well, cheers. Tired, but in a pleasant way, you know?"

"Yes, absolutely." Quite possibly he should be moving this conversation along towards the substantive, but he hasn't the faintest idea how to begin. "Had a productive day, then?"

"You don't really want to know about my day," Georgia says, her voice almost a laugh.

"No— well, I do, really, in general, it's just that I might be just a little bit stalling on the other thing."

"What's the other thing?" Georgia says. "Go on."

"Your husband, er. Apparently wants to take me to bed," Michael says at last.

"He wants you to fuck him – did he make that clear?"

Michael sputters. "We didn't get that fa— is that even on the menu?"

Georgia hums affectionately. "For you, anything's on the menu. You want eggplant emoji, you can have it. Two eggplants, sure. Eggplant and champagne, absolutely; eggplant and pretzel, well, you're welcome to give it a go."

Michael chokes out a laugh. David is watching him from the bed, his eyes hooded with amusement and a clearly-growing desire. How he can be aroused while Michael is making such a hash of this is a mystery, but it's unmistakable. 

"That seems ambitious," he says, "but the rest…"

"You're interested," Georgia says. It's not quite a question.

"Yeah," Michael says, feeling his voice go hoarse. "I mean. Yes." How could he not be? It's _David_.

"So go get that eggplant, babe. It's a nice one, I can assure you."

Michael snorts, feeling a little of the tension break. "_How_ nice?"

"Organic," Georgia says, obviously thrilled with her joke, and now Michael can't help but laugh outright. 

"All right, all right," he says. "I'm going. If you're sure."

"Very sure," she says. "Pass me back for a moment first, though."

Michael does as instructed. David blinks but takes the phone, holding it to his ear. "Yes, love?" Georgia says something that Michael can't make out. David's brow furrows. "All right, I will. But you recognize that I have no idea what that means." Michael thinks that probably has something to do with the eggplant. "All right," David says. "Pass on my love. I love you. G'night."

He hangs up the phone and sets it onto the bedside table, then leans back and puts his hands behind his head. 

"Well? Coming, then?" The smugness ought to be annoying, but it's not putting Michael off. It _really_ isn't.

"Depends on how good you are," Michael says, but he kicks off his shoes and joins David on the bed.


End file.
